


HTML AO3 Default Styles Test

by Quilesca



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quilesca/pseuds/Quilesca
Summary: A reference for what headings, page breaks and headings look like in AO3 and various default formatting styles.
Kudos: 1





	HTML AO3 Default Styles Test

The full list of allowed tags in AO3 is:

`a, abbr, acronym, address, b, big, blockquote, br, caption, center, cite, code, col, colgroup, dd, del, dfn, div, dl, dt, em, h1, h2, h3, h4, h5, h6, hr, i, img, ins, kbd, li, ol, p, pre, q, s, samp, small, span, strike, strong, sub, sup, table, tbody, td, tfoot, th, thead, tr, tt, u, ul, var.`

  


###### Text Formatting

Normal body text.

_Italicized body text._

Underlined body text.

**Bold body text.**

~~Striked text.~~

`Teletype text.`

Big text.

Small text.

This is Superscript text. 

This is Subcript text. 

# This is heading 1

#  _This is heading 1_

#  This is heading 1

#  **This is heading 1**

#  ~~This is heading 1~~

#  `This is heading 1`

#  This is heading 1

#  This is heading 1

## This is heading 2

##  _This is heading 2_

##  This is heading 2

##  **This is heading 2**

##  ~~This is heading 2~~

##  `This is heading 2`

##  This is heading 2

##  This is heading 2

  


### This is heading 3

###  _This is heading 3_

###  This is heading 3

###  **This is heading 3**

###  ~~This is heading 3~~

###  `This is heading 3 `

###  This is heading 3 

###  This is heading 3 

**  
**

  


#### This is heading 4

####  _This is heading 4_

####  This is heading 4

####  **This is heading 4**

####  ~~This is heading 4~~

####  `This is heading 4`

####  This is heading 4

####  This is heading 4

  


##### This is heading 5

#####  _This is heading 5_

#####  This is heading 5

#####  **This is heading 5**

#####  ~~This is heading 5~~

#####  `This is heading 5`

#####  This is heading 5

#####  This is heading 5

  


###### This is heading 6

######  _This is heading 6_

######  This is heading 6

######  **This is heading 6**

######  ~~This is heading 6~~

######  `This is heading 6`

######  This is heading 6

######  This is heading 6

  


Block Quote Definition:

>   
>  A block quotation (also known as a long quotation or extract) is a quotation in a written document that is set off from the main text as a paragraph, or block of text, and typically distinguished visually using indentation and a different typeface or smaller size font. This is in contrast to setting it off with quotation marks in a run-in quote. Block quotations are used for long quotations. The Chicago Manual of Style recommends using a block quotation when extracted text is 100 words or more, or approximately six to eight lines in a typical manuscript.  
> 

  


`<hr>`

* * *

  


###### Text Alignment PASS

Voluptatem beatae eos et voluptas temporibus facere quo. Occaecati repellendus ab est laborum. Distinctio tenetur eius velit illum autem. Repudiandae ut labore soluta. Aut doloribus ea sint rerum recusandae ipsa tenetur alias.

Sint vero sit nemo quos nisi. Sint sed aliquam ex velit aut ullam qui minus. Voluptates exercitationem natus necessitatibus. Distinctio libero consequuntur ducimus ducimus unde. Ad id molestiae dignissimos nihil velit sint et. Vel at blanditiis eum sapiente cupiditate enim nemo. Ut ea natus incidunt nam. Dolorum explicabo ducimus voluptas quia quo rerum. Qui et earum ipsa tempora est.

Dolores maxime modi dolore et molestias. Culpa occaecati laborum consequatur pariatur. Et ut atque voluptatem quam sequi blanditiis dolores veniam. Omnis quae amet asperiores et nemo deserunt. Omnis deleniti sint quasi magni non provident nobis deserunt. Eveniet quisquam perspiciatis similique non ea ut voluptatem.

  


###### Text Colour Attribution: Fail

Paragraph colour test. Red.

**Paragraph colour test. Bold Red.**

  


###### Sup and Sub Script test

## 

CHAPTER TWO  
THE DROID IN THE BUNKER

  



End file.
